About a Son 2
by Subject87
Summary: Four years after the original story Freddie Jr. and his friends are 17, almost 18, and are looking forward to graduation at the end of the year. Things have become awkward between Freddie Jr. and Carly Puckett however, and neither one of them is willing to fix it- leaving it up to their friends to do so. Mean while old friends come back to Seattle. Please read and review!


Carly Puckett groaned as she rolled over on her bed, school had just let out for the day and the seventeen year old was ready to lay in her bed and stay there forever. "You're an idiot.." She mumbled to herself, "But you're an idiot with homework."

She forced herself out of bed and glanced at the picture on her nightstand of her and Freddie the summer he'd asked her out two years ago. "What was I thinking?" She muttered to herself as her fingers traced the outline of the frame and shook her head, "I need a life... Or something."

The blonde stumbled out of her room, vowing to do her homework after she splashed some water on her face and got a quick snack. Once inside the bathroom she paused to look at herself in the mirror; she was the spitting image of her mother with one small difference: Her blonde hair was now cut shoulder length instead of being allowed to grow out like her mother's had. Her blue eyes reflected in the mirror, and she amazed at how dull they had become as she grew older- almost turning gray. "You're an idiot" she repeated to herself as she splashed water on her face.

After patting her face off with a towel she headed down stairs and glanced in the fridge, "Well... Chizz" she muttered, using one of the words she'd learned from her mother, "Looks like Mom ate the ham.." Carly sighed, "To run to the store, or not to run too the store, that is the question.."

_Stop putting it off Puckett _She mentally berated herself, _that English assignment is due tomorrow and you've barely started it. _

"Ugh... Fine." The blonde said, "I hate when my conscious is right." With one last groan Carly went back upstairs to finish her homework

* * *

"And then you just divide by two and you get X" Miranda explained patiently to the girl she was tutoring. The girl was about three months older than Miranda but the two had become friends over the last two weeks they'd been working together. The girl's name was Anna and she had just transferred to Ridgeway about a month ago. The two girls were currently in Miranda's room, trying to get Anna ready for her math test the next day.

"Thanks! Man, I feel kind of dumb for not getting that sooner." Anna said with a groan, "I'm never going to pass this class"

Her tutor paused to study the girl for a moment; Anna had blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders, Hazel eyes and a goofy grin that (oddly enough) reminded Melissa of her father's own grin. "You'll do fine." She finally said.

"Thanks." the blonde muttered to her tutor, "Listen I gotta run, I promised my Mom I'd be home within an hour or so and it's already been forty-five minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." The brunette said with a nod, "Good luck on that test tomorrow!"

"Thanks! See you later Miranda." She said as she packed up her books and left.

Once the blonde left Miranda Shay pulled out her phone to see a text from her boyfriend, Kurt Gibson. ** Is that tutoring thing done yet? **The text read. She shook her head and giggled, typing up a quick **Yup. ** Before grabbing her things and heading downstairs. "Dad?" She called as she descended the stairs.

"Yeah Kiddo?" Came Spencer's voice from the kitchen

"Can I borrow the car? I was gonna go over to Kurt's house for a little while."

"What about dinner? I was gonna make Spaghetti Tacos."

"I'll just grab some dinner at Kurt's or something, or is Aunt Carly and Freddie coming over?"

"I can invite them." He said with a shrug, "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, That sounds fun, Can I go pick Kurt up then?"

"Sure."

"Sweet!" The brunette said excitedly and caught the keys her father tossed at her, "I'll be back, don't forget to call Aunt Carly."

"I won't" he replied and walked over to the fridge, getting ready to fix dinner.

Miranda rolled her eyes as she headed out of the house and got in the car.

* * *

The phone rang at the Shay house just as Carly walked in the door from work and she rushed to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Carls, it's me." came her brother's voice, "Miranda was hoping you and Freddie could come over for dinner."

"Um, sure- but I think Freddie's with Kurt."

"Perfect, Miranda just headed over there, she'll pick him up."

"Well, I just got home from work so let me change out of my work clothes and I'll head right over."

Freddie glanced over at Kurt as the two ended their last round of Mortal Kombat on the gamesphere "I win again" he said with a smirk.

"You've been practicing or you cheated" His best friend protested.

"Practice, Kurt, practice." He told him, "Don't worry buddy, you'll get the hang of it, I promise."

With a glare Kurt pulled out his phone and smiled, "Miranda's coming over dude, so I guess we gotta gentleman like."

"_You _have to be gentlemen like." Freddie reminded him, "She's not my girlfriend, plus she's my cousin- I'm allowed to tease her."

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Not even cool."

Before either one of them could reply Miranda cleared her throat from the doorway and laughed, "Hello boys."

Kurt blushed as both boys turned to look at her, "Sup cousin?" and "Hi Miranda" they both said at the same time.

"We're having dinner at my place, Dad's calling Aunt Carly right now."

"Spaghetti tacos?" They both asked hopefully

"Spaghetti tacos." she confirmed.

The two teen boys glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at her with a grin, "We're in!"

"Of course you are, come on- We're heading over to Dad's house."

"Give us five minutes and we'll be downstairs." Her cousin replied.

Without a word she headed downstairs and Kurt tucked the gamesphere back in it's shelf spot while Freddie picked up the games that were now scattered all over the floor. Five minutes later they were both downstairs and eagerly awaiting Spaghetti Taco night.

"So um, when are we doing iCarly again?" Kurt asked curiously, "We haven't done a show since..."

"Don't." His best friend said, almost pleading, "Just don't." Miranda shot her boyfriend an evil glare.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and winced, he should know better to bring up Carly Puckett.

"It's fine, don't worry about It." Freddie said in an attempt to make his friend feel better even though for a moment his heart had stopped at the mention of that summer.

* * *

"_Freddie?" Came the voice of one of his best friends, Carly Puckett. The two fifteen year had agreed to a day at the park as between since they hadn't been able to talk much lately with iCarly picking up popularity and Freddie taking a summer class on computers. _

"_Yeah Carls?" He asked, turning to look at her._

_Biting her lip and hoping she she wasn't blushing she let out a giggle, "I was just seeing if you were paying attention, I didn't want us to have come out here for nothing."_

_He smiled and shook his head, "I told you, I'm all yours today, Miranda has Kurt and he's taking her out to a movie, so we have at least two hours of peace"_

_That brought a small laugh out of her, "They're good together." she commented as she grabbed a sandwich out of the basket Carly Shay had packed for the teenagers._

"_Yeah.. they are" He muttered, scraping at the red paint of the picnic table they had chosen with his fingernails, "He's a lucky guy."_

"_Well she's a lucky girl too." She pointed out, "Kurt's an amazing guy."_

"_Yeah, I guess your right- I mean, he's a loyal best friend and... The brother I never had."_

"_Let's not talk about them." Carly decided, "Let's talk about you a little bit, how's your computer class coming?"_

"_Pretty cool, we're learning how to build our own computers" He said excitedly, "I'm building one with an i7 processor and 8 gigs of Ram, nothing fancy for today's tech but if it were real I could play all of the old games I like no problem."_

"_I didn't understand half of that" She teased, "But I'm glad you're having fun with your geek class"_

"_It is not a geek class" He protested, "It's... Oh never mind, call it what you want"_

_She giggled and patted his arm gently, "Relax, you're still cool in my eyes"_

_Freddie felt his cheeks heat up and he looked back over at her, "I was uh.. wondering, if maybe you wanted to go see a movie later this week? Maybe grab a burger or something too?"_

_She studied him for a moment, "Are you asking me out Freddie Benson?" She teased, not expecting his reply._

"_Yes."_

_Carly sat up, her sandwich forgotten, "You.. You're asking me out?" She repeated, this time a lot more serious._

"_Yes."_

_She paused a moment to process the information and grinned, "Then I say yes."_

* * *

"Freddie? Freddie?!" Came the sound of his cousin's voice in his eye.

"Sorry I uh.. I was lost in thought."

Miranda looked at him curiously and sighed as if she knew exactly what was on his mind, "You need to move on." she said, not unkindly, "It was two years ago and it was just one summer."

He ignored her and grinned at Kurt, "So when's Spaghetti tacos?!" Which earned him a glare from his cousin and a laugh from Kurt.

The two boys headed out of the house while Melissa trailed behind, looking worriedly at her cousin as they all climbed into the car.

The Shay siblings were sitting in the living room talking when the trio got home "The spaghetti still has about two minutes to go kiddos" Spencer said and glanced at them, "Why don't you guys wash up and Miranda will set out the plates"

"Sure thing Uncle Spencer." and "Okay dad" were said quickly as they headed into the kitchen with Kurt following behind.

Five minutes later everyone was in the living room with their tacos, "What does everyone wanna watch?" Spencer asked as he grabbed the remote.

"Just turn it to a sitcom or something." Carly suggested. Her brother looked at the three teens who shrugged in reply.

"A sitcom it is" He said and flipped it to one of the newer sitcoms.

"I've never seen this one." Carly muttered.

"Me either."

"Never heard of it."

"Looks okay"

The five of them half watched the show as they talked while eating, "So Freddie." Spencer began, "How's that summer class?"

"It's cool, we're learning how to build our own computers, and I'm considering getting a job and saving up to build one of my own... I think it'd be awesome"

"That sounds... techy" His uncle said with a goofy grin, "Good luck with that!"

"How's that tutoring you mentioned going?" Carly asked her niece with a warm smile.

"Great! The girl, her name is Anna, is really cool. We get along really well and I'm hoping she aces her math test tomorrow."

"I propose that this become a weekly, or at least monthly, thing." Spencer announced, "The family all comes over for spaghetti tacos and we catch up on each others lives."

His sister laughed, "I second that motion."

"Motion seconded and passed." Freddie Jr. added.

Carly glanced at her son and sighed, "We should invite Sam... She's family."

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Freddie, "She is family.." he agreed with a sigh, knowing that if they invited Sam they'd have to invite her daughter... Which he was not looking forward to at all.

* * *

"_You are amazing... You know that?" Carly Puckett asked her boyfriend before kissing him softly. _

"_Well I'm only as good as the people around me, good thing I have the best people in the world around me" he replied with a grin. The pair had been dating two weeks now and they couldn't be happier. They were currently in Freddie's room laying on his bed cuddling as an old comedy movie played on his television_

"_Miranda mentioned a double date this weekend y'know." She said as she glanced up at him, "I told her I'd ask you."_

"_Well it sounds like fun to me."_

"_Cool, I'll text her later"_

* * *

"Freddie?" Came the worried voice of his Mother and Cousin.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...I got lost in thought." He admitted, "Yeah, you should invite her... She's family." Forcing a quick smile he set his plate aside, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Sure.." His mother said, shooting him a worried glance.

The anxious teen walked down the hall into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, from what he had seen in the mirror he was the spitting image of his father. "You're alright with this... You can see her again, you've moved on... You're happy to see them both." He told himself in the mirror. _How many times do I repeat it before it becomes true? _He thought dryly and splashed some water on his face.

"You'll be okay." He muttered to himself, but did he believe it?"

The plane touched down at 7:45 PST from New York City with a full load of passengers. "Scuse me, Excuse me.." One of them muttered. He appeared to be in his mid 30's, with tan skin and glossy dark hair that had recently been cut. "Scuse me." he muttered as he made his way out of the plane.

When his feet touched the pavement he glanced around and pulled his sun glasses off, worn in the plane to help him sleep, and smiled. "Seattle huh? Looks like a nice city.." He muttered to himself, I think I'm gonna enjoy it here."

* * *

**Note: **Well after much procrastinating and working on other stories here it is, About a Son 2. There will eventually be a sub title to it but I haven't decided on it (and if you want to throw me one in the reviews please do). My Beta, PD31 who writes some awesome fics you should check out, has skimmed this but I might end up making some new improvements, I just wanted to get this out before I head out. Anyway, I don't own iCarly or anything related, so please read and review!


End file.
